


The missing light

by hk25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hk25/pseuds/hk25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity met in Hong Kong , fell in love, got married , but now that Oliver is back in startling city alone what happened to Felicity? And when will he see her again ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I just started thi fanfiction, it's my first and English isn't really my first language so be nice!  
> Hope you'll enjoy it. x

Everybody around Oliver noticed his obsession with the silver necklace around his neck but nobody said anything. Every time he felt sad frustrated or angry he would take it out of his shirt twirl it around his fingers then tuck it in again, the motion went unnoticed the first month he came back from the island until one day thea mentioned it, they were having breakfast in the mansion with his mom, Tommy and Thea when Tommy suggested to hit the clubs for the sake of the good old time, if you asked Oliver he would tell you that he would rather take an arrow to the knee rather than go clubbing but he had to keep up apperances and show his playboy persona so he reluctantly accepted Tommy's proposal and took out the necklace and held it close to his heart , that's when Thea noticed  
"Hey what's that around your neck ? I've never seen it before"  
Oliver froze with his fork mid air , for a brief moment he panicked , he wasn't going to talk about the love of his life with Speedy, not today maybe not ever so he did what he did best and brushed it off "nothing to worry about Speedy " he gave her a sweet smile and rushed to finish his breakfast.  
He needed to call Digg about the hood's New target and get some training before going to work and play CEO like the perfect son that he was.  
Once in the foundry he took a moment to think about her, her smile , her shiny blond hair, her bright blue eyes, god he really misses her. She was his light in the darkness , his life, his everything, she was his wife and they took her from him. He had vowed to protect her and he had failed God how he hated himself the guilt was eating him away. Anger flashed through his eyes and he smashed his fist through the table, he didn't feel physical pain anymore in fact he welcomed it, it was a way for him to forget about how broken he was inside.  
Taking off his shirt he stalked toward the mats and started hitting the training dummy , he hit until his knuckles felt numb , that's how Diggle found him.

Diggle was a lot of things and perceptive was one of them, he had noticed some things about Oliver, some similarities with himself even, but the boy always had a broken look in his face like he was missing a part of him, he tried to fool people around him into thinking he was fine but in reality he really wasn't, so John tried to talk to him and get him to open up, sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't, today however he had a feeling that it wasn't going to work but he tried anyway.  
"Oliver you okay man ?"  
Oliver surprised that he didn't hear him come in jerked away from the dummy and kept his answer curt "yeah , why do you ask?"  
"nothing you just have that look on your face , you know the one you think nobody notices"  
Oliver cursed under his breath and made his way toward the towel draped on the chair " I don't know what you're talking about Digg"  
Diggle sighed and decided to let it go for know so that they could focus on their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the "Thea and Tommy "chapter!!  
> More to come with some Hong Kong flashbacks ;)

Since his return from the island Oliver have been secluded so Tommy and Thea made it their goal to get him to enjoy life again, they just wanted their old Ollie back, but in reality Tommy was afraid that Oliver was still hung up on laurel so he decided to ask speedy about it, he made his way to the bar where Thea was cleaning glasses.  
"Hey Speedy, doing your chores I see " he said leaning over the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
"well Tommy that is my job after all, remember ? You hired me " She responded dryly.   
Noticing the far away look in his eyes Thea said  
"uh oh ! Are you having an episode should I call someone , what's with the look TomTom ? "  
"shut up speedy there is no look , and don't call me TomTom I hate that nickname"  
"sure as soon as you stop with Speedy"  
He laughed "nice try but not a chance"  
Tommy always loved speedy he considered her like the little sister he never had.  
"so I was wondering does Oliver seem off to you ? I mean not that he's weird or something although you can say that. Dude was on a an island for 5 years"  
"Tommy you're rambling what's going on"  
He sighed and slumped on a bar stool " okay speedy here is the thing, I think Oliver is still hung up on laurel, I mean I never saw him with a girl since his return and every time I mention it he avoids the question" he scrubbed a hand on his face " I mean how do you tell you best friend that you are in love with his sort of exgirlfriend that he cheated on with her sister before he died on a boat" Tommy dropped his hand from his face, eyes going wide " wow, when you say it like that it sounds like some awful Telenovela"  
Thea laughed and put her hand on his arm squeezing softly " Tommy I think if Oliver wasn't over laurel you would have known by now, it's Ollie after all he would've made his move "  
Tommy sighed "you're right I'm just reading too much into this, he just needs to get laid, yeah"  
Thea scrunched up her nose "Ew Tommy I don't need to know about yours or my brother's sex life, I don't tell you about mine so don't tell me about yours"  
He faked a look of innocence "I don't know what you're talking about speedy you don't have a sex life, you're like 12"  
"cute , Merlyn . Now get out and let me do my job "  
"gee okay I'm going" Tommy laughed and got out of his stool muttering something about ungrateful kids and their temper.


End file.
